Auxílio
by Hamano Miharu
Summary: SONGFICNÃO REVISADACOMPLETA E alguém a ajudaria. Ela só não imaginava que seria ele... Sinopse e prólogo na fic REVIEWS
1. Prólogo

**N.A.: **Songfic baseada na música _Bandeira de Zeca Baleiro_.

**SINOPSE: **Anos após a morte de Rony, Hermione ainda não se acostumou a esse fato. Mesmo sendo professora de Hogwarts e não aparentando nada na maioria das vezes, os que a conheciam sabiam que algo estava errado. E alguém a ajudaria. Ela só não imaginava que seria ele...

**PRÓLOGO.**

Hermione pensa...

_"É... realmente já passou muito tempo. Mas apesar disso não sei quando conseguirei me acostumar. Não sei quanto tempo mais suportarei essa dor. Esse ódio que sinto. Ele não devia ter partido. Não naquele instante. Não podia me deixar quando ele era mais necessário pra mim. Apesar de ainda restar uma parte dele comigo, eu me sinto muito só. Amo Phoebe. Mas mesmo assim dói. E agora pouco consigo me concentrar nas aulas. Os outros professores já notaram. E ultimamente está ficando cada vez mais difícil. Afinal, já se passaram 11 anos... E essas lágrimas que teimam em cair toda vez que penso nisso... Essa dor que eu sinto... Está se juntando a esse desejo de vingança... Ah... E isso não vai parar! Quando isso vai parar! Rony, por que você foi? POR QUÊ!"_


	2. Auxílio

Draco observava os alunos do primeiro ano fazendo a poção de curar furúnculos. Pessoalmente, odiava aquela poção. Era simples demais. Mas devia cumprir corretamente o cronograma. Como um professor correto.

Ele podia vangloriar-se disso. Nos seus seis anos de ensino tinha sido um professor exemplar. Tão temido quanto Snape. Mas não tão abertamente injusto. Obviamente dava preferências aos alunos de sua casa. Afinal, era o novo diretor da Sonserina. Mas não fazia isso tão abertamente quanto seu antigo mestre.

Enquanto observava seus alunos sem prestar nenhuma atenção neles, pensava quanta coisa havia mudado... Principalmente nos últimos doze anos

Há pouco menos de doze anos houve a batalha final. A "batalha do bem contra o mal". Muitos morreram. Dos dois lados. Muitos entristesceram. Draco entre esses. Nunca gostara muito de seu pai e de sua mãe. Nunca foram parte muito importante da vida dele. Mas mesmo assim, saber que ambos morreram por ele ser um informante covarde que se escondera durante toda a guerra não era uma lembrança muito boa.

Draco nunca foi um exemplo de coragem. Ele não era grifinório, afinal. Mas isso marcou-o. E agora ele não era mais tão arrogante quanto costumava ser anos atrás. Agora até a atual diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonnagal, o respeitava e o considerava como professor e pessoa.

Mas não foi somente ele que mudou. Muitos outros mudaram. Começando por Potter. Apesar de tudo que passou, Draco não conseguia suportá-lo ainda. Potter conseguiu enfim cumprir a profecia e matara Voldemort. Mas com um alto preço. Perdera sua noiva. Ginevra Weasley. Uma das fuinhas. Uma família tão grande quanto aquela só poderia sofrer muitas perdas, mesmo. Deixou um filho. Tiago Potter. Filho esse que estava na sua sala fazendo a poção. Em dupla com Phoebe Weasley. Filha de Granger e Ronald Weasley. Outra baixa da guerra. Na realidade, as únicas fuinhas que sobraram foram o cabeludo e os gêmeos atentados.

Apesar de Potter ter, aparentemente, superado muito bem a perda de sua noiva, Granger não tivera a mesma sorte. Ainda estava mal. E, por inc´rivel que pareça, ele também estava.

Apesar de sempre ter repugnado a sangue-ruim, algo agora o fazia pensar de forma diferente. Volta e meia via-a praguejando pelos cantos. Praguejando contra o Potter. O seu sempre amigo Potter. Praguejando por ele ter nascido e por não ter derrotado o tão temido bruxo antes. talvez por causa desse fato ele tivesse começado a admirá-la... Ela começou a partilhar do desgosto que tinha por Potter. Fora esse fato, por si só já bem significante, Granger tentava cada vez mais esquecer tudo. Trabalhando cada vez mais. Já publicara diversos manuscritos. Estava se viciando em trabalho. Não que ela não fosse viciada antes. Mas dessa vez, Draco estava preocupado...

_Eu não quero ver você cuspindo ódio_

_Eu não quero ver você fumando ópio para sarar a dor_

E mais de uma vez já havia pego-a aos prantos. Na sala dos professores. Na Sala Precisa. Na sala de Astronomia. Muitas das vezes ela estava tão compenetrada em seu sofrimento e em seus pensamentos que não o via. Mas quando o via, tentava esconder. Ele ficava sentido. Nunca dera muita confiança para ela e vice-versa. Mas agora isso havia mudado. Ele preocupava-se demais com aquela bruxa workahollic sofrida. Tão sofrida. Só de vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos, ele sentia vontade de chorar também. Ele que nunca havia chorado. Sim, ele estava mudado.

_Eu não quero ver você chorar veneno_

_Não quero beber o teu café pequeno_

_Eu não quero isso seja lá o que isso for_

Estava tudo tão errado. Tão disparate. Ele não queria mais isso. Mas ele também não queria mais voltar a ser o que fora um dia. Sempre fora o predador. Sempre cultivara seus sentimentos. Sempre soubera pará-los e controlá-los. Agora era diferente. Era presa. Era a caça. E seus sentimentos estavam se voltando contra ele. Aquela que ele desprezara era agora dona de sua mente e de sua alma. Seu auto-controle o abandonara.

_Eu não quero aquele aquilo_

_Peixe na boca do crocodilo_

_Braço da Vênus de Milo acenando ciao_

Agora ele se decidira. Contaria tudo a ela. Cansara de ficar pensando nas conseqüências. De tentar adivinhar o que aconteceria se ele fizesse determinada coisa. Costumava ser bom nisso. Mas agora tudo havia escapado de seu controle. Ele não aguentaria mais um período de férias sem vê-la. Era agora. Ou nunca mais.

_Não quero medir a altura do tombo_

_Nem passar agosto esperando setembro, se bem me lembro_

Ele não queria mais saber de futuro. Não sem ela. Ela era o que mais lhe importava agora. Não contraíra família. Nada. Nem um pufoso de estimação. Ele queria Hermione. Ele desejava Hermione. Cada vez que olhava para ela e via aqueles lábios, sentia que precisava beijá-la. Quando via seu corpo, sentia que precisava tê-la... Não, dessa vez não desperdiçaria essa chance.

_O melhor futuro este hoje escuro_

_O maior desejo da boca é o beijo_

_Eu não quero ter o Tejo escorrendo das mãos_

Com ela ele sentia que poderia ter o que almejava. Tudo e ainda mais. Ele teria até o que não precisava. Sentia que poderia ter todo o poder. Mais que Voldemort, ou Dumbledore ou Merlin jamais sonharam. Apesar de saber que só necessitava dela. Sempre. E cada vez mais. Patologicamente. Já estava doente por ela. Sonhava com ela. Com as sensações que teria ao senti-la perto de si. Tendo-a somente para si.

_Quero a Guanabara, quero o Rio Nilo_

_Quero tudo, ter estrela, flor, estilo_

_Tua língua em meu mamilo água e sal_

Agora ele nada possuía. Só a vontade. A ambição. E agora até arriscaria dizer um pouco de coragem. Mas em breve, sentia e sabia, em breve teria tudo. Ou quem sabe nada. Mas isso ele só ia saber se tentasse. E era o que iria fazer. Tentaria com todas as suas forças. Abusaria de seus atributos. E sim, teria-a para si. Somente para si. Se não a tivesse sentia que não teria nada. Teria menos do que tinha. Queria vê-la. Queria ouvi-la. Queria senti-la. Queria tê-la. Queria vivê-la.

_Nada tenho vez em quando tudo_

_Tudo quero mais ou menos quanto_

_Vida vida noves fora zero_

_Quero viver, quero ouvir, quero ver_

Bateu à porta do quarto dela. Ela abriu, sem entender. Convidou-o a entrar, como mandava a boa educação que tivera com seus pais. Ele interrompeu-a num momento crucial. Já havia escrito a carta de despedida. Estava com a faca pronta. O que ele queria? Foi o que ela perguntou:

- O que quer, Malfoy? - Aparentava cansaço. E algo mais que ele não conseguia identificar.

- Sabe o que é? - disse ele meio desconcertado - Vim para conversar com você. - Tomando mais um pouco de coragem, fechou a porta atrás de si.

_(Se é assim quero sim, acho que vim pra te ver)_

**N.A.: **Então, eis a minha song de inspiração momentânea. Quem sabe vocês gostem, né? REVIEWS sim?

Beijos para vocês!

.Ann Di Angelis.


End file.
